Heart of the Hamada Twins
by HiroAngelLight
Summary: Tadashi and Hiro Hamada were born as twins. But the treatments they get from other people are always different. And when a fight happens between them, they finally find out what's in each other's heart.


**Heart of the Hamada Twins**

 **By: HiroAngelLight**

 **Summary: Tadashi and Hiro Hamada were born as twins. But the treatments they get from other people are always different. And when a fight happens between them, they finally find out what's in each other's heart.**

 **Alive!Hamada Parents, Twins!Hamada Brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6.**

 **Warning: Beware of typos and bad grammar. English is NOT my main language. I have this bad habit of not realizing my mistakes on my stories until days or even months after publishing the story.**

 **-oOo-**

What would everyone think when they hear about 'twins'? Well, most of them would think of twin siblings as cute or adorable. They would also felt like seeing a little kid with his or her other self from the mirror. And usually they would get the same treatments. Unfortunately, it didn't happen to Hiro Hamada.

The said little boy, who was now thirteen years old, was walking from his school to his house. Anger could be seen on his face. His steps were fast, and yet, heavy. His hands were gripping his backpack's straps really tight. What he had in mind that moment, was only to get back home immediately.

When he finally reached his home, he opened the door and slammed it hard. Even though the sound was loud, he didn't care. It was only around 1 p.m. No one was at home. His parents were still working, while his twin brother, Tadashi, was still at school.

He took off his shoes. Not even cared if his shoes were thrown away here and there. He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He was thinking on what he was feeling right now. Anger, hatred, sadness, or disappointment, he didn't exactly know.

"Hiro?"

Speaking of the devil, there he was. His twin brother. Tadashi was standing at the door frame. He was wearing his pajamas. It seemed that he didn't go to school that day. He turned his face away from Tadashi and suddenly, he felt hatred toward his twin brother.

Tadashi walked slowly toward Hiro. "Hiro, what's wrong? Why do you look so…., angry?" he asked.

"Why do you even care," Hiro retorted.

"Please, tell me what's wrong? If there is a problem, I can help you," Tadashi said, trying to persuade Hiro.

"Help me? Help me?!" Hiro immediately stood up and pushed Tadashi away harshly. "My life is always a problem. And it's all because of you!"

Tadashi was shocked at Hiro's sudden outburst, "Wh-what are you talking about?"

Hiro laughed. But it didn't sound right in Tadashi's ears. "Oh, Tadashi. Don't you ever realize how much I hate you?! How much I really want you to disappear?!"

"What?" Tadashi didn't believe on what he just heard. "Hiro, you didn't mean it, right?"

"Of course, I meant it! We are twins. You might be older, but just for some fucking minutes! Why do they always treat you nice, but not to me?! Why do they like you more than me?! Why couldn't they do things for me like they always do for you?! Why is it always you?!"

"Hiro, that's not true! They-"

Hiro interjected him, "Not true? Like hell I will believe that!"

"And why can't you believe it?"

"Tadashi, I'm sure you're aware of how differently people treat us. They're nice to you, but never to me! What you need and want, you always get! While me? I need to find a way to get what I need and want! Every time you got an achievement, even just a small thing, they praised you! Me? They didn't even bat an eye to look at what I achieved! When you did good things, people seen it as a great thing. When I did good things, they assumed I just did that for something!"

"Hiro..,"

"You feel great, right?! To have more than what I have?! To get more than what I get?! How much easier your life is!"

Tadashi couldn't take it anymore. "Easier?! You said my life is easier than yours?! How can you assuming things like that?! You didn't know anything about me!"

"I'm assuming things?! Let me give you some examples! Mom and dad treat us differently. When accidentally broke a glass, they yelled at me! Not even bothered to know that I was sick that time and how trembling my hands were! When you accidentally broke mom's favourite vase, they weren't mad at you, but they blamed it on me instead! And what did you do that time? You only watched!"

"So, only because of that you hate me and want me to disappear?!"

"I said some examples, Tadashi! There are so many things I haven't even mention!"

"You really are a selfish brat! You're raging with harsh words! If I tell mom and dad about that, they would be mad at you! Just so you wait! I will tell them about the harsh words you said to me when they get back home!"

Hiro jabbed his forefinger to Tadashi's chest, "See?! You're even planning on making my life to be worse than what I already have!"

"I'm not!" Tadashi slapped Hiro's hand away from him. "If you really don't like things, why didn't you say it since long ago?! And why now?!"

"Because today is my graduation day!"

Tadashi was taken aback at what Hiro just told him. His eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?"

"Mom and dad, they always tried to spare some time for you. Whether for parent meetings, school festivals, your elementary school's graduation day."

Tears were starting to fall from Hiro's eyes. Tadashi was really shocked. Never once he ever saw his brother crying since they were around five years old. He suddenly lost at words. He didn't know what to say.

"They were always been there for you. But never for me! Last night I prayed really hard till I fell asleep, wishing that they would come to my graduation ceremony today. From my seat, I always looked at the entrance door, trying to find them. But until the ceremony ended, they never came! No one came today, even though I already told them since a month ago!"

Hiro's tears were falling even more. "I wish they would treat us the same way. We were born as twins. But why are we so different? Different in many things. I tried to be the best of the best, so I could get their attention, even just a bit. I graduated from high school this early, with a perfect GPA, just to make them feel proud of me, too. Like how they always feel proud of you."

On his spot, Tadashi fell into silence. Listening to his twin brother's saying about how he felt all this time. He could feel it. He could feel Hiro's sadness in his chest.

"If they don't want me so bad, why didn't they just wish for me to disappear from years ago rather than making me feel like this? I'm tired of living in your shadow, Tadashi. I wish, I wish I could be you so they would love me, too," Hiro said with a low voice. The anger and hatred in his eyes had changed into deep sadness.

He took his backpack from the couch and walked into his room. Leaving Tadashi all alone in the living room. Tadashi could hear the door from Hiro's room slammed shut. He put his hand on his chest. The sadness he was feeling in his heart made some tears rolled down on his cheeks.

' _This sadness I'm feeling…., is it the same sadness like what Hiro is feeling right now?'_

 **-oOo-**

Hiro didn't know how long he had been crying like that. He was feeling better. But he could still feel the heavy feeling in his heart. He felt guilty for throwing his tantrum like that toward Tadashi. He knew it wasn't Tadashi's fault. And yet, he hurt his own twin brother's feeling.

' _How can I face him after the things I have said to him?'_

He sighed sadly. He wished there would be a way to apologize to Tadashi. But, would Tadashi accept his apology? He knew Tadashi wasn't the one who held grudge toward others. But, after what had happened, Hiro didn't even dare to show his face in front of Tadashi.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He knew who was knocking his door. Hiro didn't answer it. He buried his face into his wet-with-tears pillow. He heard his door opened and closed. Steps could be heard in his room.

Tadashi sat on the edge of Hiro's bed. "Hiro, I'm sorry."

"Why are you even apologizing?" Hiro asked with a muffled voice. Face was still buried on his pillow.

Before he started talking again, Tadashi took a breath. "I'm sorry, for making you feeling like that all this time. I didn't know that is how you feel, even though we're twins. But, you know what, Hiro? I also wished I could be you."

Hiro lifted his head, looking at Tadashi in disbelief, "What?" Tadashi nodded. "Did you know that mom and dad always comparing me to you? You always do things amazingly. Even though I could do well myself and got a praise, in the end, they would always compare me to you. I always tried to be as good as you, but I couldn't. I am who I am, and you are who you are."

Hiro sat up, eyes fixed on Tadashi. Tadashi looked at Hiro. His hands were holding Hiro's hands.

"We may be twins, Hiro. But, we're different. We can be the same, but different too, at the same time. We are great in our own ways. I may be smart, but not a genius like you. I wish, from now on, you will tell me how you feel. I don't want you to be sad like this again. Our hearts are connected, so I could feel how sad you are. And I don't like that. I want you to be happy. No, I want us to be happy, together."

The grip on Hiro's hands felt tighter. Hiro held Tadashi's hands back. He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Tadashi. For saying harsh things like that. I think it's already been my habit to bottling things up. You're right. I also want us to be happy together."

Tadashi smiled warmly at Hiro, "Good. And, from now on, we must tell each other about things. Not keeping a secret like this again. I don't want us to have a fight again. I love you, Hiro. I'm glad to have you as my brother."

He pulled Hiro into a tight hug, which Hiro hugged him back. "I love you, too, Tadashi. I don't think there would be any other person who can be a great brother like you."

They stayed like that for a quite some time. Until Hiro felt something and pulled away from the hug. "Tadashi, you're warm too much. Are you sick?" Hiro asked in worry and examined Tadashi.

"Don't worry, it's just a fever," Tadashi chuckled hoarsely. "I will be better, soon."

Realization hit Hiro hard, "Oh my God! So that's why you're at home today instead of at school. And I said harsh words toward my sick brother! Tadashi, I'm really sorry!"

Tadashi shook his head, trying to assure Hiro, "No, no. It's fine. I'm fine. Though I wish I could come to your graduation ceremony today."

"Heck, no! I don't want to have you come to my graduation ceremony while you're sick like this. What if you suddenly faint and your fever gets worsened?! I would rather know you're resting well, safe and sound on your bed, than having you forcing yourself to attend my graduation ceremony and faint later," Hiro said sternly.

Tadashi chuckled again. Hiro furrowed his brows and frowned. "You should go back to your bed and rest now. Or else, your fever will rise again."

"Well, then. I want to have some rest here. I missed sleeping together with you."

He laid down on Hiro's bed. Hiro only sighed and pulled up his blanket to cover Tadashi's body. Then he joined Tadashi and pulled up the blanket to cover himself.

"When was the last time we slept together anyway?"

"Hmm? I guess about ten years ago. I'm sleepy. Let's have a nap already."

"Okay, okay. I'm tired, too. You better recover soon so we could build robots again, Tadashi."

"I know. And when I feel better, you have to tell me all of your adventures until you graduate from high school at thirteen years old. By the way, where will you continue your study?"

"Seems fair. And I'm thinking about applying to SFIT. That famous nerd school."

"SFIT? That's cool! Now you're making me want to graduate high school soon and join you in that nerd school."

Hiro chuckled after hearing that. "Then hurry up finish your school. If you take too long, I may end up being your professor when you finally join SFIT."

"Okay, that's creepy."

"How rude."

They both were laughing together. They talked about things together until they fell asleep. The heavy feeling was now gone from Hiro's heart. He felt happy that he was able to be close to his twin brother again. Smiles were painted beautifully on their sleeping face.

Unknown to them, Tomeo and Maemi Hamada, who came home early from work and found them sleeping together like that, took a lot of pictures and a video of their cute little moment. And when they found a really good picture of their sleeping babies, they printed it out and put it on the wall. They were really sure their twin sons would protest at them and try to get rid of it. But they didn't mind. They have their back -ups anyway.

 **-oOo-**

 **Author's Note: This is unedited. It has past 2 am and I've got like an hour and half to sleep before waking and up and getting ready for my morning class. I got this inspiration after I saw a fan art by Redlhz about the Hamada brothers as twins. Today I will eventually find out if we get another episode of Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns or not. Because if not, then we will have to wait until early 2018 to watch the series. Until next time~**


End file.
